epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pins
Pins are collectible items in Epic Mickey. They do not serve any purpose in gameplay; it's just fun to see how many you can collect in a single playthrough. There are four types of pins. Bronze,' Silver', and Gold 'Pins are shaped like the black ''Epic Mickey logo with a bronze, silver, or gold outline, respectively, are found in red treasure chests and given by NPCs after completing certain quests. '''Special pins are given after completing certain major choice-making objectives, meaning it will take multiple playthroughs to make different choices and collect them all. Each Special Pin is shaped like the key person(s), object, or place in the quest that was required to collect it. There are 20 Bronze Pins, 17 Silver Pins, 20 Gold Pins, and 48 Special Pins for a total of 105 Pins. It will take at least three playthroughs to collect them all. Bronze Pin Locations Dark Beauty Castle (First Visit) *Mad Doctor's Lab- In chest in the room opened by defeating the Mechanical Arm. World of Gremlins *Gremlin Tim's park- In chest in the room opened by Tim if you fixed his park by filling the pump with paint. *Jungle Boat Ride- Paint in all the gears behind the scenes and the platform with the chest lowers. *Gremlin Villiage- Chest inside Gus' house after you turn off the thinner and paint in the house. *Asia Boat Ride- Fix the valves in the room with the spinning blades then go back to beginning of area and take the now-available walkway to the chest. *Europe Boat Ride- Chest inside Small Pete's treasure room in the Colisseum (must have completed the "Small Pete's Ship Log" quest). Mean Street (First Visit) *Detective Agency- In the hidden alcove on the roof (use thinner to expose from the New Sounds For A New Century ''building). *Cinema- Given by the Usher if you have four film reels. '''OsTown (First Visit)' *Mickey's House- Given by Telephone if you complete his "Mickeyjunk Mountain Phone Network" quest Tomorrow City *Falls- In chest if you free the Gremlin and complete his "UFO" quest *Elevator area- near a Beetleworx spawner. Pirates of the Wasteland *Tortooga- Complete the "Paint the Lanterns" quest and the platform with the thinned-out chest appears. *Tortooga- Complete the "Into the Well" quest and the platform with the thinned-out chest appears. *Pirate Boat Ride- In hidden alcove near the start of the "burning city" section. *Jolly Roger- In Captain Hook's hidden treasure room (Spin to break the lower-left wall. You'll see a crack in it). Lonesome Manor *Outside- In chest across the thinner pond near the leftmost Spladoosh. *Ballroom- In chest in second floor alcove. Bog Easy (Second Visit) *Square- Complete Metrairie's "Paint in the Bridges" Quest Dark Beauty Castle (Second Visit) *Mad Doctor's Lab- In hidden room behind thinnable Oswald statue. Inside the Blot *First Corridor- In thinned-out chest on lower ledge found after the player is stopped by Gus and before Mickey first enters the main room with his heart. Special Pins *'Animatronic Daisy:' Shaped like Animatronic Daisy's head. Gained when you repair Daisy with the original parts found in Pirates of the Wasteland and/or with replacement parts purchased at Tiki Sam's Hut Shop in Ventureland for 1,000 E-Tickets each. The time of the repair and the combination of found and purchased parts don't matter. *'Animatronic Donald: '''Shaped like Animatronic Donald's head. Gained when you repair Donald with the original parts found in Lonesome Manor and/or with replacement parts purchased at Bertrand's Bog Easy Shop in Bog Easy for 1,000 E-Tickets each. The time of the repair and the combination of found and purchased parts don't matter. *'Animatronic Goofy: Shaped like Animatronic Goofy's head. Gained when you repair Goofy with the original parts found in Tomorrow City and/or with replacement parts purchased at Casey's Emporium in Mean Street for 1,000 E-Tickets each. The time of the repair and the combination of found and purchased parts don't matter. *'''Anvil: Shaped like an anvil sketch. Earned when you get your first anvil sketch in Lonesome Manor (The first anvil sketch can be earned from the Gremlin or found in the chest the Mad Doctor left behind). *'Art Appreciator: '''Shaped like a painting of a Lonesome Ghost with a black background and a gold frame. Given by Madame Leona when you restore her art collection. *'Captain Hook:' Shaped like Hook's hook. Gained if you defeat him by feeding him to The Crocodile or bashing him to bits. *'Cartoon Buff:' Shaped like a movie real leaning against a stack of four. Given by the Usher when you give him all 36 cartoon reels. *'Case Closed: Shaped like the hatchet you have to find for Horace's quest for Lonesome Manor. Given by him if you give him the hatchet. *'''Dark Beauty Castle: Shaped like Dark Beauty Castle against a light green background with two lightning strikes. In a treasure chest when you thin out the toon red door near the catapult. *'Defeat Petetronic: '''Shaped like Petetronic's frowning armored head but his helmet is green (Symbolizing Thinner). Given by Pete if you defeat Petetronic with Thinner. *'Gremlin: Shaped like a yellow Gremlin Villiage Gremlin tent. Traded by Gremlin Shaky for Small Pete's ship log. *'Gremlin Guardian: '''Shaped like a black hexagon with Gus performing the standard Gremlin salute. Given by Gus after he catches up to you inside the Blot if you freed all 30 caged Gremlins in the game. You'll know if you've earned the pin if Gus doesn't teleport away after he speaks to you. Talk to him again and he'll give you the pin. *'Gremlin Village: 'Shaped like a Gremlin wrench against a gear. Can be bought at the Emporium on your first visit to Mean Street. *'Happy Birthday: 'Shaped like the ice cream cake Clarabelle baked for Horace. Earned if you gave Clarabelle the ice cream and delivered the cake to Horace. *'Hook vs. Pete Pan: 'Shaped like two intercrossing Captain Hook swords. Given by Pete if you freed the Sprite (whether or not you set up Pete Pan and Hook!). *'Ice Cream: 'Shaped like the Ice Cream Cone quest item. Given by Henrietta after completing the "Ice Cream for Henrietta" quest, given if Damien Salt left with the other pirates (whether or not Damien and Henrietta actually fell in love). *'Mad Doctor: 'Shaped like a yellow circle with the Mad Doctor raising his left fist in anger. Gained when you defeat him. (Doesn't matter if you use Paint or Thinner) *'Mean Street Romance: 'Shaped like a heart with Horace and Clarabelle's heads inside. Given by Clarabelle after you deliver the ice cream cake to Horace. *'Me And My Shadow: 'Shaped like the Shadow Blot's head in a blue circle (Symbolizing Paint). Gained if you redeem the Shadow Blot with paint. *'Mickeyjunk Mountain: 'Shaped like a yellow warning sign with Mickey's head wearing a gas mask. Obtained from the chest found at the end of Osmore Caverns. *'Mickey Mum: *'Mystery Solved: '''Shaped like the dog tag you have to find for Horace's quest in Tomorrow City. Given by him if you give him the dog tag *'No More Bloticles: Shaped like a yellow-beige circle with Mickey's arm tearing a bloticle in half. Earned once you eliminate all the Bloticles in Ostown, Mean Street, Ventureland, and Bog Easy (Not the ones in Tomorrow City, Big Tomorrow, or Inside the Blot. *'Oswald: '''Shaped like Oswald's head. Given by Oswald if you restore his throne room. *'Pie Delivery: 'Shaped like the pie Clarabelle baked for Horace if she didn't get the ice cream from you. Earned if you didn't give Clarabelle the ice cream but made the delivery. *'Pirate Friend: 'Shaped like a Paint and Thinner Pump. In thinned out chest in area next to Hook's machine in Skull Island. (This area is only accessable if you used paint on the machines and thus cleared the thinner out of this area. *'Pirate Hero: 'Shaped like the Jolly Roger Flag but with an eye patch. Given by Starkey if you helped him get back to Tortooga. *'Pirates of the Wasteland: 'Shaped like Skull Island with thinner flowing out of the left "eye" (Is also the save file logo if you're on Skull Island). Can be purchased at the Hut Shop in Ventureland if the pirates went home *'Play A Tune: 'Shaped like an organ keyboard with a musical note in front of it. Gained when you help the Pipe Organ by playing his song. *'Redeem Petetronic: Shaped like Petetronic's smiling armored head but his helmet is blue (Symbolizing Paint). Given by Pete if you redeem Petetronic with paint. *'Repair Mean Street:' *'Shadow Boxing: '''Shaped like the Shadow Blot's head in a green circle (Symbolizing Thinner). Gained if you erase the Shadow Blot with Thinner. *'Skydiver: Shaped like Mickey on a yellow parachute. In chest found at the bottom of Loss Tower (After the massive fall). *'''Small Pete: Shaped like Small Pete's head. Given by Pete if you help out Small Pete. *'Sparkle Daisy:' *'Stop the Music:' Shaped like a record player. Gained if you redeem Clock Tower with paint. *'Swamp Iris:' *'Swashbuckler:' *'Symphony Sunflower:' *'Tomorrow City:' *'TV:' *'Unwind the Clock: '''Shaped like an orange version of Clock Tower's "twisted" face (Is also the save file logo if you're on World of Gremlins). Gained if you defeat Clock Tower with thinner. *'Ventureland Romance:' *'Watch:' *'Welcome to Wasteland: Shaped like Mickey's brush against a blue and green Yin and Yang-like circle but without the two additional smaller circles (blue and green symbolize the brush's ability to produce Paint and Thinner and the fact that the two are opposites but are used together in the game). Can be bought at the Emporium on your first visit to Mean Street. *'''Well Read: Shaped like the book Ian sent you to find for Madam Leona. Given by Ian if you give Madame Leona the runaway book. Category:Collectibles Category:Items